Teresa DeChant
}} Teresa DeChant is a corporate Interior designer, she primarily plans and curates fine art for corporate, healthcare and private collections. DeChant worked as Director of Interior design for Granzow and Guss. , an architectural firm which won numerous awards by the American Institute of Architects in Columbus, Ohio . Before making her move to Cleveland, where she is currently based, DeChant also did curatorial work with architects in Pittsburg. Early career The partners had honed their architectural skills at Skidmore Owings and Merrill and Edward Durell Stone prior to opening their own offices in Columbus, Ohio. DeChant designed the Interiors for Taft Stettinius and Hollister’s move from the Dixie Terminal building to Fountain Square South. After one year in Pittsburgh with IKM/SGE DeChant returned to Cleveland completing art planning projects for Healthcare, corporate and financial institutions including but not limited to Nuveen Investments, and Benesch Law. Additionally, in the early 1990’s DeChant conducted evidence based research on color theory and artworks that would be appropriate for pediatric care, geriatric care, psychiatric care, and healthcare institutions. This results of this research were later applied to her work as the art consultant for the Cleveland Clinic. As an interior designer, DeChant selected furnishings, finishes, artwork, plants and accessories for major building projects. Her professional expertise is an Art Consultant with a specialty in Art Planning from an architectural point of view. This gave her professional training as an Art Consultant in Fine Art Planning from an architectural expertise and viewpoint. DeChant Art Consulting DeChant Art Consulting has accumulated a considerable clientele since it's founding including: NASA , Benesch Law, Ogletree Deakins, Majestic Steel, InterContinental Hotels, Nuveen Investments and Cleveland Clinic. Due to a lack of artwork in patient care areas in the late 1990s, DeChant was hired as the fine art consultant to the Cleveland Clinic. The Cleveland Clinic's art program was unique in that unlike many other hospitals with art acquisition programs, acquiring original fine art pieces was a priority. DeChant was praised for subverting expectation by bringing fine art into a health care center. As DeChant valued this mission statement, she recommended that it be expanded upon to include original works by historic European and North American artists. DeChant later shared this sentiment with the Fort Myers Newspress while working on the Nature: A Cure for Stress exhibit in Florida, explaining: "We want to show work that is uplifting, and at the same time we want to support Florida artists." She arranged for the first major donations of Jim Dine artworks; Artwork from the Benesch law Collection; and donations of Artworks by major regional artists for the Cleveland Clinic 75th Anniversary. Additionally DeChant facilitated donations of works created by multiple historic artists including: Jim Dine, Alex Katz, and Willem deKooning. Since the inception of her career in the late 90s DecChant has curated many shows each year. These including, two CCF/NASA exhibits4, an annual Nature a Cure for Stress E''xhibition.9 , and a show for the Bratenahl Community foundation. All exhibitions curated and arranged by DeChant for the Cleveland Clinic exhibits were designed to serve the patient, visitors and staff. In 2005 DeChant left her position at the Cleveland Clinic to aid her then ill mother. She went on to maintain her fine art consulting business by completing projects for corporate American clients, such as Benesch Law and Nuveen Investments. Additionally she maintains a number of art advisory positions for american families. After one year in Pittsburgh with IKM/SGE DeChant returned to Cleveland completing art planning projects for Healthcare, corporate and financial institutions including but not limited to Nuveen Investments, and Benesch Law. Career Highlights *Curated ''Healing Art: Communicating the Cancer Experience for Cleveland Clinic (2000) *Curated Contemporary Art Shows for Cleveland Clinic Foundation, (2002-2004) *CCF/NASA Glenn Research Center Art Exhibit (2001, 2002, 2005). *Curated Nature a Cure for Stress exhibit, Cleveland Clinic (2005) *Curated Parallel Visions group exhibit at Linsy Gallery in Columbus, OH (2006) * Curated art collection for Bratenahl Community Foundation (2010) *Arranged the purchase of Vik Muniz, The Thinkers, 2014, to Cleveland Museum of Art Photography collection References Category:Art curators Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people